tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Headman
HEADMAN started out robbing convenience stores, then learned the ropes of high-end thievery while serving time in prison. A hardened criminal, HEADMAN doesn't think twice about removing anyone who gets in the way of his plans. He steals anything for the right price -- government secrets, weapon system specifications, and priceless art treasures. His thefts have undermined the safety of countries and satisfied greedy private art collectors at the expense of museums around the world. A truly evil villain with a fixation on order and control, he once created a drug empire based upon paramilitary standards with strict discipline and a rigid chain of command. The result was an organization that quickly devoured its competition and threatened to spread its addictive poison throughout the entire world. Now working alone, Headman offers his skills to the highest bidder, and is willing to do almost anything for the right price. Description Headman is a loud, over-the-top character that stands out in every crowd, even one as ‘diverse’ as Cobra. His carefully-coiffed hair is shoulder-length, and has the sheen of expensive product, even if it is a tad greasy. Headman’s eyes are hidden behind golden State-Trooper-style shades. He’s shaved off his old trademark facial-hair, and looks a little less sleazy without it. However, the gold chain around his neck, combined with his silvery-white Armani suit, undo quite a bit any attempt to modernize his look. To make matters even gaudier, Headman is wearing a red-lined navy blue cape that matches the wide-collared open shirt he wears beneath his expensive suit. Thousand-dollar steel-toed boots complete his outrageous attire. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The drug kingpin known as Headman got his start robbing old ladies for their social security checks, then moved on to robbing convenience stores. In prison, he learned the ropes of drug dealing and started selling after his release. He set out to create a drug empire patterned after organized paramilitary groups, and eventually turned the dealers who worked with him into "Headhunters", outfitting them with uniforms that hid their faces. Headman himself wore a simple mask over his eyes and dressed in a pinstriped, double-breasted suit inspired by old time mobsters like Al Capone. Headman was about to set up his operation in Broca Beach, New Jersey, never realizing the town was controlled by Cobra. A Crimson Guardsman from the Fred Series was killed when he confronted Headman about his son's addiction. Eventually, the G.I. Joe Drug Elimination Force (DEF) arrived and fought Headman and his Headhunters. Headman, defeated, fled the town and escaped the Joes. He headed to pick up a new shipment on the waterfront and was pursued by the DEF. He was finally stopped when Cobra Commander, using the government's hidden laser facility in Manhattan, destroyed his boat. The Joes, never having discovered Broca Beach belonged to Cobra, wondered why Cobra Commander had helped, but they were still happy to finally arrest Headman and put him behind bars. MUX History: The Headman eventually escaped, working alone as an international criminal before eventually beginning to gather a new legion of Headhunters. Headman tried to start his operations back up in South America, and got caught. He was incarcerated by the US government, courtesy of G.I. Joe, but escaped with the help of Nightfall. The Headhunters are now occasionally lent out to Nightfall to assist in her global schemes. OOC Notes On the MUX, the Headman's real name is Samuel Wells. Logs Players As a TP-character, Headman was played by the TPHead, Bzero. However, he is available for application if someone would like to play him full-time. Gallery headman1.jpg headman2.jpg References YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Headhunters Category:TP-Only